


После шторма

by maurice_l



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l
Summary: N.B. Тексты по Реборну все старые, а этот так даже и вовсе 2008-го года.





	

У Бельфегора привычка переигрывать. Обычно до этого никому нет дела – и меньше всего тогда, когда эта привычка помогает ему убивать. Но есть и другие дни, когда для его ножей нет занятия, проволоки смотаны, а время течет неторопливо. Только натуру не изменишь, а Бельфегору слишком нравится, когда реальность начинает шататься. Она становится похожа на здание во время землетрясения, но его единственного не засыплет никогда, и принцу это известно. Некоторые люди пьют, чтобы добиться этого ощущения, другие – никогда не перебирают, только чтобы его не испытать. Бельфегору пить не надо, и он сам вызывает в себе это состояние, а не состояние захватывает власть над ним. Именно поэтому, когда он снова начинает себя накручивать, Сквало с особым удовольствием стучит его белобрысой головой об пол. Ну, или обо что придется. Принцу нет и десяти, и в ближнем бою никакая гениальность не поможет, но он напрашивается намеренно, так что это его проблемы.  
Однако сейчас одернуть того нельзя, и Сквало, сощурившись, следит за Бельфегором. Высокие окна в комнате закрыты шторами, но только наполовину, и дневной свет смешивается со светом электрических свечей – в люстре под потолком их четыре ряда, и еще с десяток в светильниках вокруг. Зато деревянные панели на стенах, в отличие от свечей, настоящие, и камин в дальнем углу тоже сложен не для красоты. Человек в кресле у окна держит в руке сигару, но затягивается даже реже, чем если бы курил по привычке. Подставка с пепельницей стоит рядом с ним, а за спиной у человека – двое телохранителей. Он мог бы принять гостей в своем кабинете, но тогда их разделял бы стол, а это не то, что можно позволить себе, когда в твоем доме сын девятого босса Вонголы. Даже если это не единственный твой дом, а тема разговора – такая, как сейчас.  
Один из телохранителей принимает из рук хозяина кожаную папку и выходит вперед, чтобы передать ее Занзасу. В папке – полный финансовый отчет семьи, которая заявила о своем желании вступить в альянс с Вонголой, и отчет этот сделал бы честь любой крупной корпорации. В одной из них, кстати, и работает бухгалтер, который его составил.  
Занзас пролистывает содержимое папки с таким видом, как будто это женский глянцевый журнал. Но он все-таки его пролистывает – а значит, переговоры еще идут. Человек в кресле напротив подносит сигару ко рту и затягивается, но взгляд его далек от расслабленности. Двое за его спиной и двое за спиной Занзаса – как полагается по правилам, но Сквало с Бельфегором – члены Варии, а на чужой территории сдают только то оружие, которое бросается в глаза. Даже без своего меча Сквало куда опаснее, чем любой из телохранителей, Бельфегор же улыбается еще шире обычного.  
Шире, чем сейчас нужно.  
Схлопнув папку, Занзас отдает ее принцу, чтобы тот отнес обратно. Свет искрится в мелких бриллиантах на диадеме Бельфегора, когда он идет через ковер. Всего расстояния – четыре шага, но у каждого свое дело, и дело представителей семей на переговорах заключается в другом. Хотя, вернее будет сказать – «дело глав семей». Девятый отправил вместо себя сына, но Девятый не знает, а Сквало с Бельфегором – знают очень хорошо, что скоро ситуация изменится.  
Не доходя до кресла, принц останавливается. Телохранитель перед ним протягивает руку за папкой, но Бельфегор стоит не шелохнувшись. А потом он разжимает пальцы, и папка падает на пол. Тишина на секунду становится мертвой, - Сквало не верит своим глазам и дергается вперед, а лицо Занзаса становится каменным.  
Бельфегор тонко полуудушенно хихикает, и его ножи настигают обоих телохранителей. Но тут срабатывает, снося окна и полстены, взрывной механизм, а двери в комнату – та, что ведет с лестницы, и потайная рядом с камином – распахиваются. Пол сотрясается от топота, и, когда появляются два десятка элитных наемников, все становится на свои места.  
Предательство очевидно, но его задумали люди, которые сами не знали, кого предают. Спокойствие исчезает с лица Занзаса, как облезающая под жаром огня краска. Было бы лучше для этой семьи и правда хотеть альянса с Вонголой, потому что тогда они потеряли бы только часть своей свободы. Сейчас они потеряют все, но сначала им дадут осознать это сполна.  
Опережая наемников, Бельфегор смыкает пальцы на шее хозяина дома и тянет его на пол. Тот бросает сигару и ныряет рукой во внутренний карман, но уже поздно. Проволока у принца острая – и все же не настолько острая, чтобы резать кость, а значит, ей можно связать запястья. Впрочем, он не преминул бы использовать ее, даже будь она острее. А после Сквало принимает ношу и тащит к пролому в стене, пока Бельфегор прикрывает его. Это лучшее, что можно сделать сейчас, когда при Сквало нет меча. Но это и лучшее, что можно сделать вообще, потому что мальчишке комплекции Бельфегора ни за что не унести взрослого мужчину далеко.  
Сквозь дым, который еще не успел рассеяться, прежде чем спрыгнуть на землю, Сквало видит, как Занзас расшвыривает тех, кто попытался ему противостоять. Когда все закончится, тот останется и заберет свои пистолеты – достанет их, где бы они ни были – а сейчас у наследника Вонголы нет ничего, кроме рук. Но этого достаточно. Однако угадал ситуацию не Занзас, и мысль застряла у Сквало в голове. Бельфегор рядом смеется и вытягивает на свет новые ножи.  
\- Откуда ты узнал? – орет Сквало, когда одно из деревьев подъездной аллеи скрывает их от преследователей.  
Принц отправляет ножи в полет, а дерево разлетается щепками, но перед этим он успевает ответить:  
\- Интуиция.

 

А два месяца спустя Вария напала на резиденцию Вонголы, чтобы потерпеть поражение. Будь Сквало верующим и доведись ему застать Папу Римского в окружении шлюх – это и то не подействовало бы на него так, как слова, с которыми Занзас бросился на Девятого. Однако Сквало верующим не был, а что касалось проституток – то, кем бы ни была мать бывшего наследника семьи, это ничего не меняло. Но он мог бы не поверить – не верить на несколько секунд дольше - если бы не тот случай. Пламя посмертной воли и сверхинтуиция служат знаком принадлежности к семье, но, если первое очевидно, то в существовании второй сомневались даже некоторые из тех, кто не вчера попал в мафию. Бельфегор мог быть принцем, но наследником Вонголы он не был. Занзас – был.  
Одно из главных качеств босса – мудрость, и Девятый ею обладал. Он понимал, насколько важна Вария для семьи, и какая брешь образуется, если ее не станет. Брешь, которой не замедлят воспользоваться скопившиеся за годы существования семьи враги, а также некоторые из тех, кто называет себя союзниками. Но Девятый был еще и добрым человеком, и он не сделал того, что все равно сделал бы на его месте другой. Предателей ждет смерть, но он оставил членов Варии в живых. Быть может, потому, что чувствовал себя виноватым за былую доброту. Но никогда еще Сквало не был настолько уверен в том, что умрет, как в тот момент, когда Девятый покончил с Занзасом и повернулся к нему.  
И уж тем более не думал, что займет пост, от которого когда-то отказался сам. Девятый был не только мудр, он был боссом мафии и не мог не быть жесток. Заставив Сквало принять эту должность, он получал руководителя для Варии – и в то же время он не давал им забывать. Но именно потому, что с ними больше не было Занзаса, босс мог не опасаться повторения мятежа. Мятеж и не повторялся – ровно до тех пор, пока не вышел на свободу Занзас. Однако прежде, чем это случилось, прошло долгих восемь лет.

 

В огромном особняке Вонголы было достаточно места, чтобы вмещать несколько сотен обитателей – охранников, прислугу и тех, чья сфера занятости была настолько секретна, что о ней не знал никто, кроме главы семьи и них самих. Все это требовало самых разнообразных помещений. На одном из этажей располагался и целый зал, который могла использовать для своих собраний Вария. Покрытые звукоизоляцией стены и двойные двери входили в комплект, равно как и целый набор техники, но уборщики, которые появлялись тут каждый вечер, почти никогда не находили работы. Стальные жалюзи на окнах не давали пыли, а тех, кому отвели это помещение, дела не заставали здесь почти никогда. Когда счет шел на часы, Италия зачастую оказывалась слишком далеко.  
Как оказалась и в этот раз. Огни ночного Детройта где-то наверху сияли безмятежно, но на самом нижнем уровне небоскреба ламп не осталось вообще, как не осталось и в ведущем из него коридоре. Лифты спускались сюда от набитых служащими офисов, через подземные гаражи, но никто из самих служащих здесь никогда не бывал. Никто из обычных служащих, потому что деньги, которые построили это здание, не имели общего с официальной зарплатой. И тем более никто из этих служащих не догадывался о месте, куда вел коридор. Впрочем, больше он не вел никуда.  
К вони паленого пластика примешивался запах озона, а все те гигабайты данных, на получение которых ушли годы, сгинули под молниями Леви. Это был, конечно, не единственный экземпляр. Где-то хранилась копия, и не одна – данные, которые передавались с сервера здесь на сервер, спрятанный где-нибудь еще. При желании люди Вонголы, добывшие информацию о внутренней планировке здания, могли бы узнать, но семья хотела получить не проекты, семья хотела получить того, кто их создавал.  
В этом человеке не было совершенно ничего интересного. Страх оставлял его глаза полузакрытыми, как будто он никак не мог решить, позволить себе потерять сознание или открыть их как можно шире. На белой рубашке ученого, с разорванным воротником, сворачивалась кровь одного из тех, кому приказали его охранять. Он, может, и рад был бы потерять сознание, но такую роскошь не может позволить себе тот, чьи руки заламывает за спину Сквало. Хотя Сквало, похоже, о нем вообще забыл.  
\- Убираемся отсюда! Ну? Быстрее!  
Камеры под потолком были сплавлены, но отключить их заранее не удалось, и сигнал ушел. Те, кто остался лежать в темноте коридора, не смогли оставить на Бельфегоре даже царапины, а до тех пор, пока принц вменяем, задание и близко по опасности не подходит к тем, за которые берется Вария. Но их не отправили бы сюда, если бы выбраться было так же легко, как проникнуть. Лифт с выломанной крышей стоял неподвижно, грузовой лифт был заблокирован, а потолок между вторым и третьим подземными уровнями выдержал бы средней силы взрыв. Это было и хорошо, и плохо, потому что, если наверху кто-то есть, им нужно только ждать.  
Наверху кто-то был, и они дождались, хоть и не того, на что рассчитывали. Хлынувшая из шахты лифта волна – иллюзия Аркобалено – порыжела и превратилась в лаву, стоило тому подняться над поверхностью и посмотреть вокруг. Но среди ждавших был и один, кому оказалось под силу отбросить Маммона к стене, еще трое, кого иллюзия смогла обмануть лишь поначалу, а также полтора десятка людей, тренированных достаточно, чтобы уклониться от нее. Эти стали разминкой для Луссурии, но пустого пространства подземного зала было достаточно на всех.  
Вария ушла четверть часа спустя, когда ей никто уже не пытался помешать. Чтобы попасть со второго нижнего уровня на первый, лифт не нужен, а ночной сторож замолчал еще раньше, так что, когда двери разъехались, он был здесь ни при чем. Ученый в руках у Сквало все-таки отключился, но теперь его нес Леви. У этого человека было полно шансов умереть – его хозяевам не нужно, чтобы он работал на кого-то, кроме них – но он остался жив. И ему даже не придется сильно пожалеть об этом, потому что Девятый босс Вонголы настроен на долгосрочное сотрудничество.  
Очередной район остался позади, но с высоты двадцатого этажа был виден и он, и следующий, и еще много других. Ночью в бизнес-кварталах горит мало окон, но дальше полуостров огибала река, и подсветка мостов переливалась на фоне неба.  
\- Куда вы там провалились?! Мы достали его! – В передатчике Сквало зафонило, но несколько секунд спустя рядом с огнями подсветки мелькнуло что-то черное. Воздух наполнился рокотом моторов, но сам самолет не отражал света, и ему не составило никакого труда зависнуть над крышей, благодаря одной из многих разработок механиков семьи. Леви поднялся первым, остальные четверо за ним, а потом тень пронеслась над городом обратно.  
Даже с той скоростью, которую развивал самолет, перелет над океаном должен был занять не меньше шести часов. Вскоре последний из городов на побережье пронесся внизу – облака сгущались, и из них торчал только шпиль самого высокого из небоскребов, - а потом земля попятилась и исчезла вдалеке. Если их и собирались попытаться сбить, то, чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше оставалось на это шансов.  
Вделанные в потолок лампы были слишком яркими, и пилоту сказали их выключить, но кроме тех ламп на стенах имелись другие, и их флуоресцентный свет делал белую рубашку узника фиолетовой. Его посадили в кресло в углу, но он, похоже, так и не пришел в себя. А если и пришел, то не видел смысла подавать вида.  
Это был не единственный человек в самолете, который выглядел так, как будто находился без сознания. Позади осталась уже треть пути, когда Бельфегор пошевелился и поднял голову. Правый рукав его был разодран, но на черном не видно красного, а рана уже закрылась. Принц поправил диадему, потянулся и зевнул. Воспоминания отнимали у него много сил.  
\- Ну неужели проснулся?  
Бельфегор посмотрел на сидевшего рядом Луссурию, а потом зевнул еще шире.  
\- А что, не видно?  
После того как с одним заданием было покончено, а до следующего оставалось время, Вария никогда не отдыхала вместе. Это и неудивительно, - подобный коллектив имел мало шансов на общие интересы. Даже Леви со Сквало, между которыми не лежало такой уж пропасти, никогда не подумали бы о том, чтобы проводить вместе досуг. В те разы, когда Вария возвращалась с задания в особняк Вонголы, а не куда-то еще, они совещались в зале для собраний, а после расходились. Когда Италия в маршрут не попадала, обсуждали где-нибудь еще, а расходиться уже не успевали. Когда выпадало несколько пустых дней, получалось по-разному.  
Это не значило, конечно, что они друг с другом не разговаривали.  
Следующее задание вело в Таиланд, и на этот счет Луссурия находился в особенном восторге. В настолько особенном, что, хотя Сквало настойчиво посоветовал ему заткнуться, эффекта хватило ненадолго. Потом Сквало посоветовал еще раз, и обивке кресла не повезло, потому что она подвернулась ему под ту руку, к которой крепился меч. В конце концов, он все-таки откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза, а Луссурия выждал некоторое время и продолжил, хоть и тише.  
Радость его имела прямое отношение к ночной жизни Таиланда, а, поскольку источником информации был не кто-то, а именно Луссурия, то к определенной части ночной жизни. По Бельфегору никогда нельзя было сказать, открыты у него глаза или закрыты, и он мог с тем же успехом вообще спать, но его собеседник принадлежал к типу рассказчиков, которые не обращают внимания на такие мелочи. Завершив очередной пассаж про разнообразие закрытых заведений и их обитателей, Луссурия все-таки вспомнил, что не один, и обернулся к принцу в порыве щедрости:  
\- А ведь ты мог бы, когда приедем, пойти со мной! О, мне столько уже хотелось опять туда попасть, может, хоть там найдется что-то стоящее!  
Бельфегор ничуть не оскорбился предложению, но сопроводил отказ особенно широкой улыбкой. Впрочем, даже если бы у Луссурии не пропало желание разговаривать после этого, оно точно пропало после того, как открыл глаза Сквало. А принц тем временем снова зевнул, отодвинулся на безопасное расстояние и продолжил отдыхать.

 

Прошло почти полтора года, прежде чем стало понятно, что минутное озарение Луссурии было верным. Сам Луссурия, правда, об этом мог только догадаться. Разница во вкусах была настолько же велика, как и разница в боевых техниках, что же до первопричин, они не имели ничего общего. Хотя Луссурия тоже говорил, что любит мертвых.  
Все началось с отражения. Зеркала – не та часть повседневного обихода, которая занимает много места в жизни Варии, но в особняке Вонголы их было много, и ни один уважающий себя отель тоже не оставлял номеров без них. Тот номер был обставлен с претензией даже для элитной гостиницы – дизайнер интерьеров черпал вдохновение в дворцовой архитектуре, но в итоге получилась не стилизация, а реконструкция, и предмет реконструкции был Бельфегору отлично знаком. Не копия, но что-то чересчур похожее. Шанс того, что автор проекта видел место, которое напомнил номер принцу, равнялся нулю, но это не меняло результата. Портьеры закрывали огни города за окном, рамы не пропускали ни звука, а толстый ковер в коридоре гасил бы шаги, даже если бы там кто-нибудь ходил. Тишина усиливала сходство, и это было забавно. Но куда забавнее оказалось трюмо.  
Оно не могло быть антиквариатом, но, чтобы отличить подделку, Бельфегору потребовалось несколько секунд. Он стоял перед зеркалом, пока они длились, и, когда толкнул полузакрытую створку, уже знал, что старые шарниры не ходят так четко. Но перед тем как поворот закончился, мелькнувшее отражение заставило Бельфегора хихикнуть. Лицо, которое выхватило зеркало, принадлежало не ему. К тому, что видишь каждый день, привыкаешь, и тут сказалась необычность ракурса. Принц с братом были близнецами, и никто не отличил бы их, сравнив парадные фотографии. Но жизнь куда разнообразней фотографий. Бельфегор хихикнул снова, - тому, что никогда не видел, как выглядит, когда озадачен, и многому другому.  
Ночью, пока старинные – хотя, на деле, такая же стилизация, как и трюмо – часы щелчок за щелчком отсчитывали время до задания, он лежал на застланной атласным бельем постели, но не спал. С того дня, когда принц видел это выражение в последний раз, прошло больше лет, чем было ему тогда. Сейчас им обоим было бы пятнадцать. Будь братец жив, интересно, как выглядел бы он теперь? Стали ли бы они похожи больше? Нет, нет, не стали бы. На широкой кровати было много места, а опущенные занавеси балдахина глушили звук. Проходило несколько минут, а потом Бельфегор опять перекатывался с одного края на другой, захлебываясь смехом. Диадема соскользнула, и он сжимал ее в левой руке – потому что в правой он сжимал член. Мысль о том, как было бы прекрасно повторить сделанное тогда еще раз, пьянила принца не хуже вида собственной крови, но сейчас с этим удовольствием смешивалось другое. И, в отличие от любой из битв, наутро Бельфегор ничего не забыл.  
Он помнил об этом не только следующим утром. Есть идеи, которым нужно время, чтобы созреть, и эта зрела неторопливо, как нарастает солевой кристалл. Раз за разом Бельфегор извлекал ее с задворков сознания, чтобы осмотреть, и, случись в такие моменты оказаться рядом Сквало, тот только снова приходил к выводу, что в голове у принца не хватает уже не только винтиков, но и большей части остального крепежа. Улыбка Бельфегора имела мало причин и обычно, тут она не была вызвана ничем.  
Деньги способны реализовать почти любое желание, что же до желаний определенного характера, то их исполняют настолько хорошо, насколько много ты можешь заплатить. Этот заказ был не самым причудливым их тех, что поступали тому человеку, но некоторые сведения позволяли догадаться, чей именно это заказ, и он подбирал кандидатуру еще тщательней, чем обычно. Ему не дали фотографии, на которую можно было бы ориентироваться, но той минуты, которую мальчик – или, вернее сказать, юноша? – простоял на пороге залитого неоновым светом кабинета, было для наметанного глаза достаточно.  
Не копия, но что-то в должной степени сходное. Бельфегор не ожидал, что найдется кто-то, кто будет настолько на него похож, но притом не связан узами родства. Это было ирреально до упоительности, и полумрак помещения продлевал обман. Они были одинакового роста – и даже волосы того же оттенка! – и если только предположить, что за прошедшие годы братец растерял свою привычку к серьезности… Принц предположил это, и еще множество вещей. Но подделка сломалась так быстро, куда быстрее, чем должен был оригинал. И оригинал никогда не позволил бы себе такого крысиного ужаса.  
Буквы имени сочились красным между острыми лопатками, но даже надпись не могла исправить ситуации. В этом не было ничего удивительного, потому что внешность – только внешность, а кровь, растекшаяся по паркету, и близко не была королевской. Именно поэтому Бельфегор никогда не пытался повторить тот опыт, чтобы не испытывать разочарования снова. Но если он не мог получить то, чего хотел больше всего, это вовсе не значило, что он не мог получить чего-нибудь еще.

 

Маммон не лгал, когда говорил Саваде Тсунаёши, что не знает, кто освободил Занзаса. Если бы Аркобалено верил во что-то, кроме денег, он на секунду заподозрил бы самого Девятого, потому что одно дело убить, и совсем другое – дать умереть своей смертью, но много лет спустя. Результат один, но последнее нерационально, а в вопросах рациональности Аркобалено понимал хорошо. Но он списал такое положение дел на обстоятельства, а не на надежду Девятого, что годы заточения изменят Занзаса, и, скорее всего, не ошибся. Тсунаёши был слишком молод, и в том, чтобы подвергать его опасности, рациональности крылось того меньше. Сам Занзас, если и знал, кому обязан своей свободой, сказать об этом Варии не потрудился.  
Ему потребовалось время, чтобы восстановиться. Магический лед не настолько губителен, как обычный, но восемь лет – это восемь лет. Однако, как человек может заболеть, когда не чувствует в себе сил действовать, так и наоборот: желание рассчитаться подняло Занзаса на ноги быстрее, чем смогла бы любая медицина. Это точно касалось его тела, - потому что время, проведенное в таком состоянии, не пошло бы на пользу ничьему рассудку. Внешне это ни в чем не выражалось, за исключением моментов, когда кто-то пытался ему возражать, но Занзас был скор на расправу и раньше. В чем это выражалось внутренне, проверить было некому.  
Безопасность Девятого рухнула в тот же момент, как растаял лед – Сквало ни на секунду не сомневался, что Занзас захочет отомстить, а все, что он хотел для себя решить, он решил еще давно. То, что боссы мафии тоже стареют, оказалось очень им на руку. Они выждали, сколько было нужно, тем не менее – у каждого из остальных был свой мотив для предательства, чьи-то изменились, чьи-то нет – и ударили только после того, как все просчитали. Занзас принял подтверждение вассальной присяги Сквало, когда тот вернул ему должность главы Варии, даже глазом не моргнув. Ему не пришлось вести их в битву, потому что план состоял в другом, но, проходя по выложенному разноцветными квадратами полу тайного коридора к кабинету Девятого, он оставил их далеко позади.

 

Вария никогда прежде не отдыхала вместе, но Занзаса не волновали старые правила. В особняке Вонголы редко кто шумел, а теперь стояла особенная тишина. Тишина, которая подчиняла себе даже тех, кто не знал, что именно произошло. Она стелилась по этажам и по мере приближения к комнатам главы семьи становилась похожей на клейстер. Но комнаты главы семьи оставались пока за его двойником, а вновьпризнанный наследник с подчиненными проводил время ниже. Не в зале для собраний, хоть в последние дни Вария никуда не выезжала, но близко оттуда.  
Барочная роскошь помещения объяснялась не претензией, а двухсотлетней историей. Где-то первоначальное убранство особняка уступило место современным нуждам, но не там, где жили или принимали гостей. Небрежно расставленных кресел – почти единственной мебели – было слишком много для жилой комнаты, что же до гостей, то девушки вполне могли за них сойти. Они были похожи на Цервелло, и это наводило на мысль, что те, кто по каким-то причинам не проходил отбор в ряды организации, оставались служить другим целям семьи. Стильная одежда и общий флер ухоженности ничем не выдавали их, и все же они были слишком хороши для женщин, которые могут находиться в месте вроде этого просто так.  
И, в любом случае, обычные гостьи не позволяют хозяевам себя лапать. У кресла, в котором сидел Занзас, были широкие подлокотники, - настолько, чтобы вместить девушку и даже двух. Но второй подлокотник пустовал, потому что Занзас держал еще и стакан – хотя по нему не сказать было, чтобы хоть один из предметов его особенно интересовал. Когда бутылка опустела, он сдернул девушку с подлокотника и потащил к выходу. От такого обращения каблуки подвели ее, и только благодаря тому, что она смогла удержать равновесие, обошлось без последствий. Дверь осталась полузакрытой, а потом вдалеке хлопнула другая, и все стихло, хоть и ненадолго.  
Бельфегор закинул ноги на стеклянный столик, а Леви скрутил крышку с «Бакарди». Он не собирался пить, впрочем – если он пил, то до потери сознания, в других случаях не пил вообще.  
То, что Девятого удалось устранить, еще ничего не решало. Оставался внешний советник, наследник, выбранный им, и правила, против которых пойти было нельзя. Умри предыдущий глава Вонголы сейчас, сразу после того, как изменил завещание, это вызвало бы только больше подозрений. Конфликта все равно было не избежать, но, тогда как Тсунаёши находился в Японии, Занзас был в Италии и справедливо считал, что козыри у него. Тем не менее, время избавляться от конкурента еще не пришло, и реакция остального мира на перемены оставалось неясной. Через несколько дней она должна была стать определенней, и Вария вернулась бы к заданиям, чтобы создать видимость, что все идет как всегда. Но пока нужно было ждать.  
Умение ждать было частью их профессии, и даже Луссурия, который терпеть не мог сидеть на месте, страдал, скорее, напоказ.  
Каждый использовал ожидание по-разному, но одно было общим. Хотя все они согласились пойти за Занзасом, все-таки не видели его слишком давно, чтобы не присматриваться заново. Сквало и Леви искали то же, что и раньше, Маммон подсчитывал возможности. Бельфегор тоже подсчитывал возможности – по-своему.  
Следующий вечер выдался дождливым. Многие мили угодий Вонголы за окнами размылись и посерели, но это был не ливень, и именно потому непогода могла тянуться долго. Свет в комнате горел до тех пор, пока там оставался Сквало. Выключатель искрил еще несколько секунд, но, стоило Занзасу вернуться на место и сесть, как перестал. Прислуга, предложившая починить, ретировалась, почуяв, в какой форме будет высказан отказ. Оставался гореть камин, и ремонт мог подождать до завтра.  
Когда пробило десять, ушел Маммон. Он мог скрыть силу проклятия Аркобалено, но перебороть его – никогда, и желание спать вечерами было сильнее самой сильной воли. Засыпать в окружении остальных, путь даже товарищей по оружию, шло вразрез с осторожной натурой иллюзиониста.  
Леви мог сидеть на одном месте часами, тем более, если это требовалось по долгу службы. Сегодня выражение собранности на его лице, тревожное и злое одновременно, светило с особенным энтузиазмом, и, когда он в очередной раз скрипнул кожей перчаток, которые носить в помещении не было никакой необходимости, Занзас сказал, чтобы все выметались. Но, когда дверь, наконец, закрылась за Луссурией – тот перед этим долго желал остальным спокойной ночи – Бельфегор отпустил ручку и шагнул обратно.  
\- Оглох, что ли?  
На улице совсем стемнело, и огня камина хватало, чтобы освещать только часть помещения. Кленовые поленья прогорали медленно, но мелочь для растопки почти вся превратилась в угли. Бельфегор подошел к решетке, взял кочергу и пошевелил их. Выключатели были не единственным, с доступом к чему у прислуги возникали проблемы, и на пальцах у принца осталась сажа.  
\- Сегодня холодно, а у меня в комнате не топят. – Он улыбнулся с самым наивным видом и потянулся. – Я бы тут еще немного посидел, я не очень помешаю?  
Занзас смерил его взглядом и отставил стакан.  
\- Я тихо! – пообещал Бельфегор, тут же перестав улыбаться и поднимая перед собой руки.  
Занзас хмыкнул, перевел взгляд на бутылку и долил себе бренди.  
Он доливал его уже в третий раз – и явно не в третий с начала вечера – когда Бельфегор поднялся со своего места у камина и пересел ближе. Кресла разделяло почти пять футов, но принц примостился в такой нерасполагающей к отдыху позе и держал себя настолько выжидающе, что не обратить внимания было нельзя.  
\- Чего торчишь?  
В голосе у Занзаса звучала угроза пополам с подозрением, и еще больше угрозы было в том, как он оперся локтем о подлокотник. Опасаться ему было нечего, но привыкнуть к манерам Бельфегора не могли даже те, кто долго его знал.  
\- Жду, – просиял принц.  
Он бросил попытки удержаться на краешке кресла и соскользнул на пол. Огонь находился у него за спиной, и на лицо падали тени. Глаз его не было видно никогда. Разобрать, что у него на уме, было еще сложнее, чем обычно. Впрочем, продолжалось это недолго. Занзас сидел в своей всегдашней позе, закинув ногу на ногу – каблуком на колено – и, когда Бельфегор переместился еще ближе, не задумываясь, впечатал сапог ему в лицо.  
\- Охуел?  
Ссадина на скуле принца быстро темнела, но крови не было, хотя, может, было бы лучше, появись она. Больше дотронуться до Занзаса Бельфегор не пытался, но и отодвигаться не спешил. Другой на его месте уже давно сбежал бы, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, но другой, собственно, на его месте бы и не оказался.  
\- Страшно, да? – прошептал Бельфегор почти сочувственно.  
Занзас выпрямился. Бренди вспенилось и выкипело, когда вокруг его рук начало появляться пламя, но треснуть стакан так и не успел. Все это время Бельфегор не двигался с места, только улыбался, какой-то половинчатой улыбкой. Но издевки в ней больше не было. А потом Занзас откинулся обратно на спинку кресла и усмехнулся.  
\- Бля, напугал, – развеселился вдруг он. - Делай, что хотел. – И, когда принц на секунду замер, а после подался вперед, добавил, даваясь от смеха: – Все равно у тебя нихрена не получится!  
Но вышло так, что у Бельфегора получилось.  
\- Можно? – спросил он перед тем, как устроиться удобнее между колен Занзаса. Пальто осталось лежать рядом на полу, и без него Бельфегор выглядел еще более тощим, чем обычно. Воротник съехал набок, оставляя торчать плечо, но он никогда этого не замечал, и тем более не стал замечать сейчас. Двумя движениями принц расстегнул ремень Занзаса, но перед этим прижался щекой и потерся – нежно, настолько, что это почти казалось сарказмом.  
Молния разошлась, и прошло не больше минуты, когда стакан из-под бренди все-таки треснул. Занзас схватил Бельфегора за волосы и заставил оторваться. Красная жидкость сочилась из-под пальцев, но дело было не в порезах. Первую тень возбуждения еще можно было скрыть, но сам факт ее наличия значил не меньше.  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и вошел Сквало.  
\- …Твою мать! – сказал Сквало, стоило только глазам привыкнуть к полумраку комнаты.  
Занзас повернулся к нему и взглянул в упор.  
\- Нахуй пошел.  
Выражение у него на лице было таким убедительным, а сюрреалистичность происходящего оставила в сознании Сквало настолько глубокий отпечаток, что он действительно взял и вышел. Молча, абсолютно молча.  
\- И ты тоже, пошел. – Занзас отпихнул Бельфегора и поднялся, застегиваясь. – Вообще сосать не умеешь.

 

А на следующий день выяснилось, что кольца Вонголы, которые вернул Сквало, поддельные, и Вария вылетела в Японию. Хотя место назначения и личность второго наследника были известны заранее, в реальности все выглядело еще нелепей, чем на словах. Солнечные улицы и тишина; этот город никогда не видел по-настоящему больших денег, а для того, чтобы искоренить местную преступность, хватило бы одного отряда Леви – если бы Леви вдруг вздумал заняться чем-то подобным. Мальчик в школьной форме, Савада Тсунаёши, смотрел на гостей с ужасом, переходящим в панику, но рядом с ним был Аркобалено, а отец мальчика, хоть и пытался сойти за шахтера, был никем иным, как внешним советником Вонголы.  
Время после приезда ничем не отличалось от времени до отъезда, кроме того, что ожидание, наконец, обрело временные рамки. Похожей была даже обстановка, хотя каким образом Занзасу удалось найти в японском городе почти такой же интерьер, как в итальянской штаб-квартире, относилось к разряду необъяснимого. Тем не менее, интерьер был, и присвоившие себе звание судей Цервелло тоже были, равно как и день первого поединка. Шутка приобрела оттенок фарса, потому что не было никакого сомнения в том, кому достанется кольцо. Отличие от последних дней в Италии сводилось разве что к тому, что ни одно из здешних зданий не шло в сравнение с особняком семьи, а помещения больше, чем есть, не наймешь. Вместе с тем, что идти здесь было некуда, досуг, помимо единообразия, приобрел завидную коллективность. Но Сквало нашел Бельфегора еще перед вылетом.  
\- Ты!  
Принц в тот момент поднимался по лестнице и как раз миновал очередную площадку, когда его едва не смело в пролет. Помешали перила, но Бельфегору совсем не нравилось, когда от падения его удерживало столкновение с чем-то вроде них. Когда он обернулся, ажурная решетка ограждения осталась позади, а впереди оказался Сквало.  
\- Осторожней никак?  
Светлая челка закрывала глаза и, хоть увидеть этого было и нельзя, Бельфегор нехорошо прищурился. Впрочем, это даже в сравнение не шло с выражением лица его собеседника.  
\- Что за херню ты творишь?  
\- Ты о чем? – поинтересовался принц, но по тому, как уголки его губ поехали вверх, было ясно, что он прекрасно понял. А в следующий момент метнулся в сторону и остановился посреди лестницы. Но Сквало не пытался его ловить.  
\- Я о гребаном вчера! Что такое, ты думаешь, ты делаешь?!  
\- А что я-то? Я как-то вроде никого не застав… - Начал было Бельфегор и прикусил язык. Однако попытки пойти против натуры хватило ненадолго. – А что, ты хочешь присоединиться?  
Улыбка исчезла, стоило ему только встретиться взглядом со Сквало. Если раньше тот был бешеный, то теперь все как будто обрубило. С тем же успехом принц мог предложить ему отмотать меч и выбросить в окно. Что именно выводило его из себя, Сквало сформулировать бы не смог, но он точно знал, что такая ситуация неправильная.  
\- Убью. Еще раз повторится – точно, – пообещал он и рванул вверх по лестнице.  
\- Ладно-ладно, – отшатнулся Бельфегор, а потом посмотрел на удаляющуюся спину Сквало и вынул руку из кармана, где лежали ножи. – Ладно!  
Но злости или хотя бы разочарования в голосе принца явно не хватало, да и с искренностью были проблемы. В угрозе он, правда, не сомневался. Бельфегор выждал несколько секунд и, только когда лестница точно опустела, продолжил подниматься.  
А несколько часов спустя Италия исчезла вдалеке, чтобы позже смениться россыпью японских островов. Один из них рос, пока не заполнил собой все, и в этом все укрупнявшемся масштабе главной точкой оказалась средняя школа Намимори. Однако ощущение фарса начало исчезать из происходящего сразу после поражения Луссурии, ненадолго вернулось во время поединка Леви и окончательно пропало тогда, когда Сквало унесла с собой акула. Смерть последнего, оказалась, впрочем, временной, но, к тому моменту, когда это открылось, все смешалось уже настолько, что потеряло последнее сходство с игрой. А потом поединки закончились, и, хоть и ненадолго, но настала тишина.

 

Савада Иемитсу не относился к категории людей, которые кому-либо объясняют мотивы своих поступков. А еще он всегда доводил задуманное до конца, хотя со стороны могло показаться, что, за редкими исключениями, события просто складываются так, как ему удобнее. Эти два факта, вместе с тем, что он являлся проводником воли Девятого на время, пока тот не мог вернуться к своим обязанностям, гарантировали, что слова внешнего советника будут услышаны. Все те слова, которые он сочтет нужным сказать. Здоровье самого Иемитсу поправилось достаточно, чтобы врачи согласились его выписать, и, судя по количеству дел, которые он успел осуществить сразу после этого, медики держали его до последнего. Не терял он бодрости, даже достигнув последнего на тот день пункта своего маршрута – а ведь этому предшествовал долгий и тяжелый разговор с боссом Вонголы.  
Впрочем, по контрасту с тем разговором, беседа Иемитсу с Занзасом уложилась в десять минут, и большую их часть заняло изложение советником решения Девятого по Варии.  
В некотором смысле, здание, в котором они находились – то самое, снятое по приезде в Японию – само напоминало больницу. Из всех главных виновников только Маммон с Бельфегором могли похвастаться неплохим самочувствием, но это им бы не помогло, потому что семья выставила охрану и на воздухе, и на земле, и побег оказался бы крайне проблематичным. Что же до Луссурии, Леви и перевезенного, в конце концов, туда Сквало, то они перспективы бегства рассматривать не могли.  
То, что кольца отторгли его, не причинило Занзасу никакого серьезного вреда, но это не мешало ему иметь такой вид, как будто у него что-то болело. Причем настолько, что он вот-вот готов был начать искать, на ком отыграться. Кандидатов на эту роль, кроме Иемитсу, поблизости не было, и это давало достаточно полное представление о происходящем.  
\- …Кроме того, Девятый публично заявит о том, что ты не приходишься ему сыном по крови. Это лишает смысла любые дальнейшие попытки пойти против его воли, если, вдруг, они когда-то появятся. Думаю, тут все понятно.  
Иемитсу в который раз повертел в руках сигарету. Курил он редко и никогда – при жене, но события располагали, а простреленное легкое – нет. Так что он убрал сигарету обратно в пачку и отступил от края балкона, положив, таким образом, конец разговору. Или, по крайней мере, его официальной части.  
\- Боссу пока противопоказаны переезды, так что он некоторое время еще пробудет здесь. – В голосе Иемитсу прорезались те интонации, без которых другой его образ, тот, что в рабочей одежде и с киркой, никогда бы не был цельным. Он помолчал, а потом добавил: – Ты бы хоть спасибо ему сказал, что ли.  
Занзас развернулся так резко, что накинутая на плечи шинель в очередной раз чудом не слетела. Его перекошенное лицо казалось еще страшнее, потому что было пересвечено закатом.  
\- Думаешь, если твой щенок победил, то ты имеешь право читать тут нотации? Вы, блядь, честь мне оказываете, да? А смысл мне в этом всем теперь какой?!  
В ответ Иемитсу только хмыкнул, но от простоты, появившейся в его поведении до этого, не осталось и следа. Удержать внешнего советника, когда тот решал уйти, ничто не могло, и сейчас он сказал все, что собирался.  
\- Про смысл сам думай. – Иемитсу смерил Занзаса взглядом и прошел мимо. – Приказ вступает в силу завтра. Но вы можете находиться здесь, пока все не будут в состоянии уехать.  
Оставшись один, Занзас некоторое время еще стоял на балконе, а потом ушел внутрь, но донести полученную информацию до подчиненных даже не подумал. Молчание в его случае совсем не значило чего-то хорошего, и, чем дальше, тем хуже. Однако, как бы ни было остальным членам Варии важно узнать решение Девятого, у них была хорошая интуиция, и задавать вопросов никто не стал даже тогда, когда машина Иемитсу скрылась за поворотом.

 

Со дня, когда закончилась битва за кольца, Занзас обменялся со Сквало едва ли парой слов, причем информативность этих слов стремилась к нулю. Молчание выглядело бы намеренным, если бы не тот факт, что они друг друга почти не видели. Ходить Сквало не мог, и запреты медиков были только констатацией, а к категории заботливого начальства Занзас не относился никак. Причин, по которым он должен был поднимать вставшую между ними тему, тоже не было ни одной, и он и не собирался этого делать. В конечном итоге, вопрос Занзаса не интересовал – со всей возможной очевидностью. Однако время шло.  
В ту ночь Бельфегор проснулся от грохота. Звук был не таким уж громким, но раздался совсем рядом, а падать в коридоре было нечему. Не говоря уже о том, что вещи просто так не падают. Пары секунд хватило, чтобы принц оказался у двери, открыл ее и выглянул наружу. Спросонья диадема съехала набок еще сильнее обычного, но не эта часть внешнего вида Бельфегора произвела впечатление на Сквало.  
\- Ужас, – констатировал тот, цепляясь за стену и пытаясь встать. Протез на месте левой кисти мог играть роль в изучении мастерства фехтования, но в нынешнем состоянии только мешал Сквало подняться.  
Бельфегор замечанию не оскорбился и был, в общем-то, прав. Нелепо он в пижаме он ничуть не выглядел, а в чем спать – личное дело каждого.  
\- Ты просто ничего не понимаешь, – заулыбался принц. Попытки подойти ближе или вообще хоть что-то сделать он не предпринимал, но и уходить тоже явно не собирался.  
Сквало сверкнул глазами из-под волос.  
\- Чего стоишь? Помоги!  
\- Да пожалуйста, – неожиданно легко согласился Бельфегор, наклонился вперед, поднял упавший костыль, а потом подошел и дал Сквало опереться себе на плечо.  
\- Может, проводить? – участливо поинтересовался принц, когда тот выпрямился. – Там ведь дальше еще лестница.  
Только потому, что они стояли рядом, Бельфегор заметил, как Сквало напрягся. А секунду спустя тот уже тряхнул головой – насколько позволяли бинты на шее. То, что сам он не дойдет, стало слишком очевидным, а поворачивать назад было не в его привычках. Даже если, как сейчас, непонятно было, которое из зол меньше.  
\- Ха! Ну, давай, веди!  
\- Я сейчас. – Принц исчез в комнате и вернулся уже в нормальной своей одежде. А потом они пошли.  
Дом не был гостиницей, и за тем, чтобы в коридорах был свет, никто не следил. Он мог гореть – если кому-то только не приходило в голову его выключить, а мог и не гореть – как сейчас, потому что по пути сюда Бельфегор решил, что хочет спать. Но окна были высокими, и за ними стояла луна. Впрочем, время едва миновало час пополуночи. За его жизнь спать Бельфегору приходилось в абсолютно разное время и в разных местах, и то, что сейчас он спал ночью, было, скорее, вызванным спокойствием последних дней совпадением. О том, чтобы в такое время лег Занзас, не могло идти и речи.  
Он, скорее всего, лег бы только под утро, но это был бы не столько сон, сколько смесь алкоголя с усталостью. От его настоящих родителей Занзасу досталось хорошее здоровье, которое не смогли подкосить ни годы заключения, ни, тем более, нынешний образ жизни. У кого-то другого такие количества спиртного значили бы зависимость, у него просто легли в привычку. До первой попытки занять место Девятого привычка эта не выходила за обычные для мафии рамки, после освобождения подошла к разряду вредных, и теперь уверенно двигалась по этой дороге дальше. Но для такого положения дел были свои причины, и они тоже не имели отношения к зависимостям – по крайней мере, к очевидным.  
До утра было далеко, так что шаги Занзас различил, когда те только раздались на лестнице в конце этажа. Интуиция Варии работала не только в случае с привезенным Иемитсу приговором, и поблизости кто-то появлялся редко. После того, как план провалился, Занзас больше всего напоминал бомбу с медленно ползущим по фитилю огнем, и никакая теория вероятности не могла бы сказать, чем это закончится. Лишний раз качать чаши весов было опасно, и вряд ли для кого-то опасней, чем для Сквало. Но шаги стихли на пороге, а Бельфегор прислонил того к двери.  
\- Ну? – Занзас уперся взглядом в посетителей. – Мимо проходили?  
Принц обезоруживающе улыбнулся и скользнул в комнату, раньше, чем кто-то успел его остановить. Он с самого начала не собирался пропускать разговор. Но садиться Бельфегор все-таки не стал и встал у стены, недалеко от входа. Однако Занзас отвлекся на него только на секунду.  
Сквало оттолкнулся от двери и шагнул внутрь.  
\- Эй, уже неделя прошла, какие-нибудь идеи? Что мы теперь собираемся делать?! Ну, давай, приказывай!  
Он остановился и стряхнул челку с глаз, а потом двинулся дальше. Занзас взвесил в руке стакан, но так и не пошевелился. Он молча следил за Сквало, пока тот не достиг середины комнаты и не остановился уже окончательно. Расстояние между ними было обычным, но один сидел, а другой стоял, и Занзас тоже поднялся. А потом подошел и толкнул Сквало в грудь, и тот не упал на пол только потому, что сзади оказался диван. Впрочем, разница вряд ли была большой.  
\- Ты что, блядь, не слушал? Не о чем больше приказывать! - Занзас всмотрелся в перекошенное от боли лицо Сквало и пинком отбросил костыль. – Понятно?  
Говорить он больше ничего не говорил, но возвращаться на свое место тоже не спешил, и Бельфегор с опаской переместился ближе. Вмешиваться он ни за что бы не стал, но отвлечь внимание себе позволить мог. Занзас и правда к нему повернулся.  
\- Убери нахрен его отсюда.  
Бельфегор кивнул. Но он не мог не уловить того, что Занзас, на самом деле, не прочь ударить еще раз, а также подозрения, с которым тот следил за тем, как принц пытался стащить Сквало с дивана. Он замечал это подозрение и раньше с тех пор, как они приземлились в Японии – хотя оно почти терялось среди остальных. Занзас не доверял окружающим слишком сильно и, в то же время, настолько сильно их презирал, что вычленить среди всех этих противоречий новый оттенок можно было, только внимательно присматриваясь. Бельфегор присматривался действительно внимательно.  
\- И что теперь, сдохнуть?! – свел все старания принца на нет Сквало и выпрямился.  
Занзас окаменел. Это был тот вопрос, который стоял перед ним эти дни, но формулировать этот вопрос кто-то другой права не имел. Тем более, вслух. Требовать ответа – никогда.  
Бельфегор оценил ситуацию, прикинул шансы, а потом вдруг подался вперед и обнял Сквало. Изумление на лице последнего сказало Занзасу больше всяких попыток вырваться. Но возможности были неравны, хоть принц и позволил стряхнуть себя, в конце концов. А контраст между оскалом Бельфегора и возмущением Сквало пришелся Занзасу очень по душе. Он тянул на возможность отучить задавать неправильные вопросы.  
\- Ну, чего остановился? Продолжай. – Занзас допил то, что еще оставалось в стакане, и махнул принцу рукой. Бутылка стояла в двух шагах позади, но сейчас нашлось кое-что поинтереснее. И это что-то определенно радовало.  
\- Босс! – ошарашенно уставился на того Сквало, но в ответ получил только усмешку. Занзас стоял и ждал.  
Просить два раза ему не пришлось. В первую секунду Бельфегор не поверил, а потом улыбнулся еще шире. Все получалось даже лучше, чем он мог хотеть. Но «получалось» еще не значило «получилось». Сказанное Занзасом вполне сошло бы за приказ – для них обоих – но предмет приказа близко не имел отношения к сфере деятельности Варии.  
Замешательства Сквало Бельфегору хватило, однако, чтобы снова к тому прильнуть. Принц любил делать больно, но сейчас его задача состояла не в этом, и даже больше – ему нужно было быть осторожным, как никогда. Занзас с застывшей улыбкой следил за тем, как тот, зарывшись одной рукой в волосы Сквало, спускает вторую все ниже. Но улыбка эта не соответствовала выражению в глазах.  
\- Да отвали ты! – Сквало двинул принцу локтем поддых. Бельфегор остановился, почуяв что-то новое, но отодвигаться все-таки не стал. Однако Сквало, похоже, пока этого было достаточно. Он поморщился, а потом поднял глаза и посмотрел на Занзаса. – Тебе что, это правда надо?  
Тон вопроса был обычным – слишком обычным и слишком спокойным для ситуации. Повисла тишина. Бельфегор вопросительно склонил голову набок и не шевелился. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом Занзас отвел взгляд и хмыкнул. Понимание было настолько лестным, что даже то, что он отвернулся, чтобы налить себе еще бренди, до конца не скрыло торжества. Улыбка растекалась по лицу – улыбка человека, который неожиданно обнаружил, что ему что-то принадлежит.  
\- Хватит, – снизошел он, наконец, до ответа, а потом расщедрился еще больше. – Подохнешь тут еще. Пошли нафиг отсюда оба.  
Бельфегор поправил диадему, но, перед тем, как подчиниться, с абсолютно довольным видом на несколько секунд откинулся на спинку дивана.


End file.
